Tursas Enterprises
Tursas Enterprises was a military arms and ship dealing company started by Nyyrikki Tuoni. The company dealt primarily in magnetic accelerator firearms (like rail guns), and bladed weapons made from a phrik and ultrachrome hybrid as well as armor using the same hybrid and armorweave. Recently however, the company has expanded to include Adumari ships and weapons due to the owner also controlling the planet of Adumar. Firearms Tursas Enterprises was known for producing magnetic accelerator firearms. Many magnetic accelerator firearms were famous for the ability to fire projectiles at extreme speeds causing massive kinetic damage and enabling rounds to be extremely small, thus allowing large amount of ammo to be carried with very little burden. Also, due to their silence, extreme speed, and small projectiles, they were highly effective against Force User's who used lightsabers and were nearly impossible to block, especially when using a rapid fire weapon. Regular ammunition was designed to open at impact similar to real life hollowpoint bullets, causing added kinetic damage and prevented the rounds from going straight through the target. The primary limiting aspects of mass accelerator technology are recoil and overheating. To cut down on recoil and overheating, Tursas Enterprises has made the inner components of their firearms with two metals: Condensed-matter composite which was originally designed to distribute forces evenly across a vehicle to prevent any harmful structure vibrations caused by powerful engines, and Dallorian alloy which was naturally resistant to heat, making it perfect for preventing the firearms from overheating. The frames were made with a weave of ultrachrome to prevent damage from lightsabers. XSR-52 "Nephilim" Assault Rifle/Carbine *Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings *Overall length: 33.30in (838 mm) *Barrel length: 12.50in (318mm) *Weight: 7.51 lb *Rate of fire: 750 rounds per minute *Barrel Velocity: 5,306fps (1,618 mps) *Magazine capacity: 500 rounds *Additional features: x1.5 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-25 "Daemon" Compact Carbine/SMG *Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings *Overall length: 22.40in *Barrel length: 9in (229mm) *Weight: 7.10 lb *Rate of fire: 750 rounds per minute *Barrel Velocity: 4802fps (1464mps) *Magazine capacity: 500 rounds *Additional features: x1.5 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-47 "Seraph" Light Machine Gun *Semi-auto/automatic/3 round burst settings *Overall length: 40.60in *Barrel length: 20in (508mm) *Weight: 10.18lb *Rate of fire: 1000 rounds per minute *Barrel Velocity: 5,896fps (1,798 mps) *Magazine capacity: 1000 rounds *Additional features: folding bi-pod, x4 illuminated red-dot sight XSR-84 "Behemoth" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle *Semi-auto/3 round burst settings *Overall length: 40.60in *Barrel length: 20in (508mm) *Weight: 10.18 lb *Rate of fire: 200 rounds per minute on automatic setting *Barrel Velocity: 5,896fps (1,798 mps) *Magazine capacity: 500 rounds *Additional features: folding bi-pod, adjustable scope up to x10 XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *Semi-automatic/3 round burst settings *Overall length: 8.7 *Barrel length: 5 in *Weight: 39 oz *Rate of fire: semiautomatic *Magazine capacity: 100 *Additional features: Radius sight XSR-62 "Leviathan" Shotgun *Semi-automatic *Overall length: 34.9in *Barrel length: 18.5 *Weight: 8.42lb *Rate of fire: 30 rounds per 20 seconds *Magazine capacity: 30 rounds *Additional features: capable of firing small grenades instead of shotgun rounds Ammunition Ammunition from Tursas Enterprises came in a wide variety from Taser rounds to regular ammo. Regular Rounds Regular rounds were designed to open at impact to prevent the slug from going straight through its target while also causing massive kinetic damage. Made the traces of the heavy and dense material of Neuranium inside, the small rounds had the kinetic power of much larger rounds and at the same time have high piercing power. Additionally, the outer layer of the rounds were made with frictionless alloys to cut down on overheating. Acid Rounds These rounds were hollow with acid that ate through armor plating and flesh. The round broke at impact when shot, causing the acid to spray out over the target it had hit. This was highly useful if rounds were managed to be blocked by a lightsaber because the acid will still spray out at the target because the lightsaber hit the round. Taser Rounds These rounds were designed to go at a slower velocity than regular rounds so that they did not pierce the flesh at impact. At impact, the rounds emitted an electric burst that shocked the target, knocking them unconscious. Several rounds may have been needed for larger targets such as Wookies, or creatures with an exoskeleton like insectoid species, and usually armor made these rounds useless. However, the rounds sometimes had a chance of distorting the electrical systems of enemy armor. The primary purpose of this round type was to enable capture or incapacitate a target without harming them badly. Incendiary Rounds These rounds set the target on fire, making them very useful against targets that may have been wearing armor that stopped the round from piercing the flesh. If the round managed to pierce the flesh, the results would be deadly and near impossible to stop, as the target would be set on fire from the inside. Explosive Rounds These rounds exploded at impact, blowing away both armor and flesh with ease. Blade Weapons In addition to firearms, the company produced blade weapons made from ultrachrome. Tursas Enterprises had originally used phrik in their blade weapons as well, but they soon shunned them in favor of purely ultrachrome due to phrik often making the weapons actually too light to deliver strong cuts. Additionally, Ylijumalat, whose technology Tursas Enterprises was strongly based on, used primarily ultrachrome for melee weapons, so it was a way of reverting back to the company's heritage. The weapons were designed so that a vibro cell could be easily installed and add to the damage caused by the blade. Additionally, due to the blade being made of ultrachrome and therefore superconductive, the hilt of the weapons were made with shock resistant materials to prevent the wielder from being injured if an opponent shot lightning at them, and they were able to intercept the attack with their blade. Perkele Long Sword *Overall length: 35in *Blade length: 34in *Weight: 2lb 15oz Chayot Arming Sword *Overall length: 35in *Blade length: 28in *Weight: 2lb 6oz Arel Short Sword *Overall length: 22in *Blade length: 21 3/4in *Weight: 1 lbs 8.9oz Hiisi Leuku/Knife *Overall length: 11.2in *Blade length: 6.7in *Weight: 6oz Malakh Puukko/Bayonet *Overall length: 9in *Blade length: 4in *Weight: 5oz Armor Tursas Enterprises also produced two suits of armor named Fravashi Mark I and Mark II with the second model for premium customers only or to protect Ylijumalat officers. The plating of armor was made from phrik rather than ultrachrome like most of the products produced by Tursas Enterprises mainly dude to the reflective properties of ultrachrome possibly doing more harm than good, but all used the fabric was armorweave under under protection. This combination of materials made the armor highly effective against almost any type of weapon. “Fravashi” Mark I *Flexible yet strong at impact, “Fravashi” Mark I armor provided top tier protection against contemporary blaster and projectile technology for light armor, as well as providing protection against melee weapons and lightsabers. However, in order to maintain high maneuverability/flexiblity and like any other type of armor, the armor was only made mostly out of armorweave with some phrik plating. However, the armor boasted other properties such as being slight fire and electricity resistant, an interactive HUD, night and heatvision, a comlink interface on both the helmet and wrist, air filterer, steel toes, sound and light dampener, and a personal energy shield that provided protection against most handheld firearms. “Fravashi” Mark II *Providing more protection than the standard Mark I armor, this unit was just as flexible using armorweave for fabric again with additional phrik plating to cover vital areas. It was especially designed to give protection against the guns of the Celestial Line. However, this armor was sold to only certain "premium" customers due to the added protection. This ensured that Tursas Enterprises armed forces had added protection against their own weapons. The armor featured several new systems and as well as old ones including mild heat and electricity resistance, full HUD that featured radar, night and heat vision, excessive light and sound dampener, map coordination, and tactical information, air filtration throughout the entire suit, body sensor system that monitored life signs, sealed out radiation and excessive heat and cold as well as chemical and biological weapons, personal energy shield, and lastly a exoskeleton capable of multiplying the wearer's strength, endurance, and agility twofold. Ships The company recently began producing Adumari ships due to Nyyrikki Tuoni controlling Yedagon, one of the largest States on the planet of Adumar *Blastsword *Blade-28 Fighter *Blade-30 Fighter *Blade-32 Fighter *Blade-32 Fighter Alpha *Blade-32 Fighter Beta *Blade-34 Fighter *Scythe Bomber *Meteor-class Aerial Fort Category: Companies